everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Drosselmeyer
Francis Tchaikovsky Amadeus Lotte Drosselmeyer (she/her or he/him) is the child of Drosselmeyer from The Nutcracker. Francis identifies as a Royal. Warning for (non explicit) discussions of murder Character Personality Francis is quite a gentle individual. He can come off as rather eccentric in his mannerisms and behaviour. He's a little anachronistic, and often seems vaguely confused about what's going on, despite having no reason to be, most of the time. She is rather straight laced, and tends to take most things rather seriously. This can make her rather naive. However Francis is overwhelmingly kind. She loves people, and is pretty universally polite to everyone she meets. Francis has a few simple tenents that he is dedicated to. These include being very gentlemanly, which in his eyes involves being considerate towards others, being optimistic, and putting your all into everything you do. That is what living sincerely is to him, and he's definitely sincere in everything he does. Francis has been struggling with PTSD for most of his childhood. He struggles with intense feelings of guilt and frequently has trouble concentrating in school, although he tries to keep up. Although it's gotten a little easier since he's been at EAH and attended therapy, he still has quite a few bad days. Oftentimes Francis tries to conceal his symptoms, but they definitely heavily affect him. Hobbies Toy making Like a true Drosselmeyer, Francis likes to create toys, trinkets, and other little clockwork knick-knacks. He also makes a lot of doll houses, often recreating famous buildings, films or memories. Researching True Crime Francis is very interested in true crime, particularly forensics and crime solving methods. She follows podcasts, current cases, and loves detective games. Once her destiny has concluded, she wants to go into forensics. History Warning for (non explicit) discussions of murder Francis grew up in Prague, with his parents, the next Drosselmeyer and his spouse. However one day when he was a child, Francis walked into his house to find a murder scene. This shocked him to the core and he was promptly sent away to a boarding school as his family couldn't take care of him. However that scene was burned into his mind, causing large amounts of trauma and paranoia for most of his childhood. As a way to cope, Francis started recreating it as dollhouses, trying to figure out what the heck happened. This continued up to the present. The case was never solved, and Francis is more intent than ever on solving it. Appearance Francis is a tall person with pale mint coloured hair, tied in a ponytail. He alternates between a high ponytail and a low one. He also wears a variety of eye glasses. On the whole, Francis' clothes are rather old fashioned, though he considers them classy. Fairy tale –The Nutcracker How the Story Goes How does Francis come into it? Since her father cannot fulfil his role, it was handed to Francis, despite her young age. Francis is destined to bring gifts to the next Clara. Much like with everything else, Francis takes this responsibility seriously, and therefore identifies as a Royal. However something new has come up to hinder that. Her roommate, Roy van Nijratten is destined to die in the same tale, and consequently Roy is someone she is desperate to protect. She wants to follow her destiny, but she wants to do it in such a way that she can keep the Mouse King safe. Relationships Family Friends Roy van Nijratten Minton Pan Anne Marie Stahlbaum Aquaintances Pet Francis has a pet ural owl named Little Hoffman III who she always refers to as such. Francis' roommate doesn't really like Little Hoffman III and they can be quite a point of contention between them. Nevertheless Francis loves the little owl to bits. Romance Gallery Franciswatercolour-byhidden.png Chart-byhidden.png Royssonbutbetter-byhidden.png Roysnewson-byhidden.png Trivia *Francis was named after Frances Glessner Lee, creator of the Nutshell Studies of Unexplained Death. Various other elements of him were inspired by these studies. * Francis' middle names were inspired by ETA Hoffmann's name. Category:Bigender Category:Characters Category:The Nutcracker Category:Royals Category:Czech Category:Hidden's ocs